The Nightmare Begins
by FallenSnowflakes33
Summary: She was a girl that has been bullied in school. Reading a novel about him makes her believe and, of course, fall for him but denying it at first. Pitch Black returns and tries to kidnap her for who knows what thanks to his wife and her 6 other friends but... What does romance just had to do with this situation?
1. Chapter 1

_** Me: Hi guys! My name is pikaKix33! You can call me Cub for short! Anyway, I was inspired by something that made me feel like writing it...! I'm not sure if you would like it but... Eh... I was about to make a Frozen fic but... They're professionals! The stories there have really flowery words and it was blooming!**_

_**I have a sick obsession with Jack Frost because he's drop-dead gorgeous! **__**Well anyway, let's start! By the way, meet Leila! My OC!**_

_**Leila: Hi!**_

_**Me: I wish this fic would be good... *to my OC* You're lucky... You get to have Jack! Nyaa! This is not fair!**_

**Question of the chapter:**

_How does one make a fic so interesting?_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, Jack would've fallen in love with me instead of you guys or not EVEN Tooth! LOL just kidding! But I really don't own it...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey li'l mouse!" I cringed as I heard a familiar girly voice that rang in my ears. One-side of me wanted to walk away from _her _quickly but the other side of me says that it's too rude to walk on a conversation. Yes... I know it's ridiculous.

I turned around and there I saw three beautiful girls standing in front of me. Three **_bitchy_ **girls If I may correct myself... It's Daphne and her sissy friends...

"_What?_" I hissed, "What... What?" She imitated me, trying to get my soft high pitch voice, "You cute little mouse!" She squealed.

My name is Leila Yvett Ettner **_(A/N: NAILED IT!)_**. I'm 14 years old. Bully me if you want to... I'm soft-spoken and I keep everything to myself most of the time. And I'm short... 5'1...

_"Hahahaha!" "Look at Leila the little mouse!" "Shorty!" "She even squeaks like a mouse" "Maybe she's scared of cats!"_

I have jet black hair which stops at my upper back. I always wear my signature slouchy dark grey beanie in a crochet pattern. I have a fair skin because I rarely go outside. I wore a loose black t-shirt with a giant white heart in the middle. My thick white strap is visible because of it. I also have black skinny jeans and white flat shoes.

I'm not really an outgoing person so I only have one and only friend.

"Just ignore them Leila... Don't listen to them," Her name... Is Evangeline. Eva for short...

_"Oh look! Little mouse came crying back to porky!" "More like a porky rat!" "Hahahahaha!"_

She's always there for me. Both of us went to our classes, ignoring all the laughter we received.

* * *

**RING! RING! RING!**

The sounds of the dismissal bell rang through the whole school. Finally, it's time for me to go home and get outta this place! I walked out of the classroom as I took out a novel book from my satchel. The title of the book is "Jack Frost". _**(A/N: Sorry... Can't think of a title... DX)**_

The cover of the book made me squeal once when I first saw it. Reason...? Well... Because a man on the cover-about 17 or 18 years old- Is drop-dead gorgeous! His striking blue eyes made my stomach feel... Fluttery. Plus, his smirk is killing me... In a good way of course! Not only that, he's a hero and selfless yet mischievous and a pain in the ass at times.

Wait... The man on the cover looks a lot like... Nah... That's so not true.

Anyway, I was reading while strolling. I really find this book really interesting. Heck, I resisted blinking or getting distracted to my surroundings... It's like my surroundings disappeared as I focused on reading the book.

That's when something hit me on the head. No seriously... Something **did** hit me. I began to shiver a bit from the coldness of that object, _"Wait... A snowball...?"_ I thought as I shut the book and looked around. I was outside the school. And... It was snowing! Wait... Snowing?

Choosing to ignore it, I went back to reading. But I stopped when it hit me yet again. I was ticked off. I stopped reading once more. Looking around, I saw a man... _That looks exactly like the cover book. _My mouth hung open slightly while my eyes widened in awe.

I cannot believe it! Wait... I'm doubting myself. I must be hallucinating, _"He's just an illusion," _I thought, _"Maybe I'm hallucinating," _I put my book in my satchel and began to rub my eyes. I was expecting him to be gone but... That didn't happen.

"Wait... You can see me?" The teen asked in surprise and happiness. Speechless, I nodded. He smirked, "Wanna play?"

I felt my cheeks burn from that... Um... G_orgeous _smirk of his. I don't know what to say... "Not much of a talker are you?" He asked coolly, shoving his ghost white hands in his pockets, "I... Uh..." I muttered, "What's the name, Missy?"

"Leila," I murmured as I began to look at him in disbelief. He then bowed, "Nice to meet you m'lady the name's Jack Frost," I almost let out a squeal. I began to slap a hand on my mouth as he chuckled. How did he hear me ever so clearly... I was so soft...? I came back to my senses and started to-

"So... Wanna pl-!"

Yay! I threw a snowball at him! I let out a smile. We began to play when I hit a boy with hazel brown hair by accident. I was wide-eyed and scared as well, "Jack! Why didn't you say you were going to play with me?!" The boy whined like a little boy. For a guy who looks a little like my age, he doesn't act like it.

"Sup Jamie," Jack waved. Wait... Jamie... Jamie Bennett! The neighbor across from ours! The younger brother of Jaden Bennett?! Holy cow! Speaking of which, Jaden Bennett -or Jay for short- is the most handsome guy a woman could ask for. He's famous for being a hockey player. Heck, he was seen live a bunch of times. Something tells me he looks like Jack... W-what if-?!

"Hey, who's the girl?" He asked Jack, interrupting my train of thought. Wait... He asked Jack? Whoa! Guess I'm not the only one who can see him, "That's Leila... Uh Jamie?"

He was staring at me... Which I find it creepy. I began to cringe, "She's beautiful," He said out loud. My face heated up from his compliment. I chewed my lip and, without a second, threw a snowball directly to his face, "Oh you!" I squealed while trying to control my blushy face.

* * *

I had fun! It was the best day of my whole life. I just so happened to live in a depressing life. So maybe you were probably thinking that I look some kind of a goth girl -which I'm not.

I threw my satchel on a nearby couch and went upstairs to my room. I hope I could see Jack again... Or maybe tomorrow. A smile danced across my lips, feeling excited by the minute.

I sprawled on my bed, wearing a nightgown. I stifled a yawn. Soon, the world was in a blur as drifted to a long and deep sleep.

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

The star twinkled brightly on the dark sky. The moon was at its brightest. Everything was peaceful... And boring. Almost all the children are asleep. I couldn't even play with them._  
_

I began to have thoughts. Why does Leila getting all... blushy and giggly or something? Why is she shy around me? She's still probably surprised about my existence... Heck, she doesn't even want to make eye contact with me... N-Not that I care of... of some sort.

Gold streams weaved through the whole town, "Dreams," I muttered under my breath. I smiled as I stretched out my arm and touched the gold stream. A dolphin emerged from it as it danced around me. Okay... I just sensed a sudden deja vu here.

I flew to the Ettners' house where Leila lives. Don't ask me how I found where her house is... I peaked through her window. Her room was filled with posters of... _Me_... This is... Weird. Anyway, her dream was about a woman walking slowly to a man with a familiar figure.

I saw her dull gray eyes closed and a warm smile that danced across his face.

**_(A/N: Since when's Jack so... Descriptive... It's so weird. Well, he's still drop-dead gorgeous though XD)_**

She was cute. Especially when she's smiling. Wait... What am I saying? The frosted fractals that I created blocked my view. That's when I saw the Northern Lights. All too familiar... Wait. Is North calling me? "Better get going!" He exclaimed as he flew with the wind.

* * *

_**Me: Now I'm not sure if this is going to work out... Brr...**_

_**Leila: What's wrong?**_

_**Me: I don't know... Maybe your BOYFRIEND is so near me!**_

_**Leila: Jack's not my boyfriend!**_

_**Me: *smirks* I didn't refer to Jack but... I changed my mind!**_

_**Leila: *red face* N-no! I-it's not like that!**_

_**Jack: *sarcastic* Oh sure it's not...**_

_**Me: *snickering* Well, anyway, I hope I've done a great job...**_

* * *

**That's me with Jack and my OC Leila. I really hoped that I've done a great job. And now I'm having negative thoughts... Darn...**

**Well anyway, see you guys soon! Bye! *winks***

**From, **

**pikaKix33**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: Oh look... Someone has been a very bad girl._**

**_Leila: And that would be you... Am I right?_**

**_Me: *pouts* But I'm sowwwy!_**

**_Leila: *bites lip* *rolls eyes*_**

**_Me: Okay, I'm sorry! My brain keeps buzzing with random fic ideas and reading a novel book makes it worse... So my brain ran out of ideas on this one... But anyway, let's begin! Plus, I'm giving a shout out in the end later! Yay!_**

* * *

**Don't own RotG at all... I also don't own the song "TV in Black & White" By Lana Del Rey**

* * *

_**The Nightmare Begins**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Jack's P.O.V**

_"Pitch Black's back?! Ha! Impossible! We've defeated him!" _I thought confidently. He doesn't stand a chance if it was possible if he came back. I don't why I'm going to Leila's house... Kinda weird though. I may have been in a mood to tease her. No! Not the 'tease' tease... The... Ugh never mind.

**Leila's P.O.V**

_If you get lonely think of me only_

_Prison isn't going to keep me from you_

_Remember Coney Island and how we'd_

_Wade into the water 'til the waves turned blue_

_Nobody does have to know_

_That our love's alive_

_Keep it on the low_

_If you want to hide_

_Got that same address_

_If you want to write_

_One Greenwich Avenue_

_Wishin' and thinkin' of you_

The song I recently heard from my favorite artist replaced the sound of silence in my room as I was sketching, humming to the song. I was interrupted by the frosted patterns that formed in my window, "Jackson Overland Frost! Can you stop interrupting me?! I need to do this sketch for tomorrow..." I opened the window and scowled at the Winter Spirit -who is floating. I don't know why I did that but...

He smirked cheekily, "Can't you go outside so we can have a little fun?" Geez, I must've taken his word 'fun' in a wrong way as I felt face heating up. His smirk grew a little wider. I think he must have read my mind, "Look little tigress. I don't really mind doing that _other fun,_" He said, stifling a laughter at my _priceless _red face. I shot a glare at him which caused him to burst out laughing. In between laughs, he said, "Look... I'm... I'm just teasing you- ha-ha! I- I it's not like you love me or anything!" That caused my face to feel even warmer than before... It's pretty hot by now.

Due to my embarrassment, I closed my window shut and continued my sketching, "Nice sketching, little one," I felt a cold breathe under my neck. To my surprise, I drew a random line on it. Oh great... Bravo... Mr Frost has ruined my drawing.

Frustrated, I abandoned my piece of work on the study table and read the book, lying on the bed, "Is that really me?" He asked. I took a quick glanced at him. He examined a poster of himself.

I sighed. I completely forgot... I shut the book and abandoned the room, grabbing my phone, earpiece, purse and a sweater with a hello kitty print that has glasses. I feel uncomfortable with a boy in my room. You know... If Jack's there... on my bed... I would...! I shook my head, _"Enough dirty thoughts, Leila! You're only fourteen!" _I mentally scolded myself as my cheeks felt warm.

I ran downstairs, "Mom! I'm going out to the mall!" I shouted, "Okay! Be safe dear!" A faint shouting voice was heard, "OK!" I shouted back. With that, I slammed the door.

Yes... I'm going to the mall! I finally made _some _friends... Who are they you asked...?

My flat shoes slapped against the pavement. I looked to my left to see almost all teen girls -in my neighborhood, staring at the Bennett house. I ran across the road to see Jamie staring at the girls awkwardly, "Hey Jamie!" I waved and shouted -which made him jump in surprise, "Oh... Hey Leila," He said flatly.

"Uh... What's with the girls...?" I asked, taking a glance to left and to my right... I was caught in surprise. My face flared, "Oh... About that..." He said, "You see... Jaden was mowing the lawn," My jaw dropped on the floor... (You get the point) and my eyes widened at the most... Um... Nosebleeding sight. It's like Call me Maybe all over again! If you know what I mean when you saw the music video.

A boy, about 16 or 17, with both hazel brown hair and eyes was half-naked, exposing his finger-lickin' rock hard abs with tattoos. I bit my lower lip. I urged myself to control... My... HORMONES.

I felt something wet in my mouth. I shook my head and looked down. A pool of saliva was rippling at the cement covered ground. I facepalmed. God, that was embarrassing...

* * *

After a few hours of looking at the perfect being in the whole universe, I shook my head. I realized I had to go somewhere, "Shoot! I forgot! Sorry I need to go!" "Hm? Where?" He would ask, "The mall..." I said simply with a 'duh-cuz-I'm-a-girl' face.

* * *

Don't ask me how I got to the mall... It's a long story. Anyway, there I saw Eva and two other girls -whom which are my new best friends.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late..." I said, laughing nervously, "Where have you been?" One of them asked, "I... Uh... You know what, let's go," I sighed.

Okay, so the first girl who just asked me was Allison (Allie for short). First off, she's annoying! Blabbering about Jamie all day. Yup. You heard me. Jamie not Jaden... She told me she was helped by him after tripping and expecting herself to hit the cold hard ground. She's a bit ditzy. She has chocolate and jade green eyes. Secondly, she's childish. Such immaturity!

She usually wears a t-shirt with a design of somewhat. And, of course, tight jeans.

The next one is Olivia. She's filthy stinking rich! I would've expected her to be... Snobbish. She's known to be daddy's little girl. And she miraculously became a friend of mine. She would wear formal clothes to school but right now... She looks less formal. Pink knitted sequined poncho with one sleeve off-the-shoulder, exposing her fair skinned shoulder and a thick white strap. She's wearing dark jean shorts, wearing violet colored converse. Her copper red hair was tied to a messy bun. Her dark brown eyes was blocked by her pink sunglasses and she's carrying a purse.

Next is one of Jamie's childhood friends... Pippa. I didn't know she loves shopping... Both of us... dislike shopping... But then again, this _IS_ a friendship bonding.

Eva was getting thinner and thinner each day. She still have some fats but hey, at least she's having progress.

We went to a restaurant to chow down. Pippa and I ate like as if we have never eaten food in YEARS. Eva -not to sound offending, didn't ate that much like she was on a diet or something.

"SHOPPING!" Allie raised a fist in the air. God, this is embarrassing... The people's eyes met ours which made me feel so uncomfortable. We went to Forever 21 as Pippa and I groaned, "Do we have to?" Pippa asked, walking like a zombie.

"Yes! Now come on!" Olivia grabbed her wrist. I tagged along... _"Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go shopping for once,"_ I thought.

I was silent most of the time, picking cute outfits. I giggled at the sight of Pippa carrying a mountain of outfits as Eva, Allie and Olivia toss some outfits which they think it's cute for her, "Is this... Really... Necessary?" She asked, "Well duh!" Allie placed her hands at her hips, "Clothes are the most important part of our looks!" She continued and clasped her hands together and look into the vacuum of space, "Especially for a guy you have a crush on!" I heard Pippa said, "If this is about Jamie..."

When Allie said that, she began to run around, causing Pippa to groan in frustration. Pippa dropped the clothes on the floor. Everytime I see Allie swarming around, the more clothes she carries, "What are you doing?!" I yelled, "Picking some sexy outfits to impress Jamie!" She replied.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Of course..." I took a quick glance at Pippa. Hearing that she's one of Jamie's childhood friends has gotten me curious, "Hey Pippa!" I called her, not knowing why I did but curiosity took control of my brain.

"Yeah, what is it, Leila?" She responded while returning the clothes, "I was wondering... Do you know who Jack Frost is?" I asked right away, rubbing my arm. She gasped in surprise. Speechless, she nodded, "H-how do you know him?" She asked. It was like as if she recently had a voice.

Without much hesitation, I said, "He's in my house," "Oh..." Was all she could say, "Do you... Still believe-!" "Of course!" She interrupted me and responded with glee. I gave her a peppy smile.

"How'd you believed him?" She asked, "Well..." I took out the book with his gorgeous pale face on the cover, "Does this answer your question?" I asked her back. All she said was, "Oh..."

Curiosity, once again, forced me to ask another question. Lucky for me, she asked first, "Why're we talking about Jack Frost again?" I sighed. Why did I anyway? I hesitated, staring blankly at my feet. Within a few minutes, I looked up. Pippa was giving me an exasperating grin, "You like him don't you? No wait... _love _him?" I bit my lip to control my blush but maybe Pippa's hint of snickering means that I've already have a pinkish or reddish face right now.

* * *

For what it seemed like eternity, we were finally done shopping. I bid goodbye to my friends and sauntered back home. I was having thoughts, _"Do I love him? I mean, he is really irresistible and all but... I hate him! He's just too arrogant, sarcastic, annoying... kind... Handsome... charming... Heck no! Stop it!" _I hit my head for being too confusing. I wasn't watching where I was walking so I hit someone by accident, "Oh no! I'm so sorry I..." His figure _creeped _me out. Everything's black about him... Not to sound racist and all. He had a dark robe...? Weird... pitch black hair _**(A/N: Pun intended)**_. Well maybe except his golden eyes -akin to those scary-looking cats, and his skin was silver.

I felt the urge to scream but I was scared stiff, "Well, well, well..." He spoke. He sounded British, "If it isn't my dear Leilani," His eerie voice kept me rooted to the ground. God, I hate that name, "Feeling scared aren't you... I love that feeling! Fear!" He said. All I said was, "Wh-What do you want?" I knew he was going to kidnap me. I mean, look at him. He then gave a hair-raising cackle. It was lucky that a snowball hit his face. Wait... A snowball...?

* * *

**_Me: You guys know who he is! Am I right? Haha!_**

**_Leila: Yay!_**

**_Me: Shh! Just don't say it! But anyway let's go and read the kind reader's reviews!_**

**_Leila: Uh... Okay!_**

**_Me: First up! xTheDarkShadowsx Aww! Thanks so much! I might be getting compliments but it feels like it's new to me!_**

**_Leila: *pats my shoulder* Aww! That's so cheesy of you!_**

**_Me: *glares* *back to screen* Okay, next is... mezzieb1! Awww thanks too! Sorry for the wait though..._**

**_Leila: Yeah... She was drooling over this slobbered poster of Jack Frost_**

**_Me: *throws the salivated poster* Shut up Leila and stop embarrassing me! *blushes*_**

**_Leila: Aw!_**

**_Me: Anyway, OMG! Hi SunnySummer! Yeah they are professionals... I mean look at their brilliant ideas! I know you're one of them! Ha! Thanks so much for the support! You're always there for me! *sniff*_**

**_Leila: Drama bomb!_**

**_Me: Okay, N1kk1! You too! You've always been there for me too! Good luck on your fics both of you!_**

**_Leila: It's just getting dramatic each day...  
_**

**_Me: I would also like to thank Kage no Tamashi, SunnySummer77, 1 and mezzieb1 for following and Haziebug, Hellsbitch99 (Oh! What feisty nickname you got there! Awesome!), 1 and mezzieb1 for favoriting! I love you guys with all my heart!_**

**_Leila: That, once again, is another cheesy moment with pikaKix33 a.k.a Cub!_**

**_Me: Well, let's wait for my brain to load for the next chappie! BYE!_**

**_Leila: Bye!_**

* * *

**Poor Jack... He wasn't there... But seriously... Just wait for me! While I wait for my brain to load! XD**

**Love you guys,**

**pikaKix33**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me: Hello there! Does this story feel a bit... You know... a rush?_**

**_Leila: I don't know you're the one who's writing/typing the story..._**

**_Me: ... DISCLAIMER!_**

* * *

**I don't own RotG at all but I do own my OCs like Leila, Allie, Eva and Olivia...**

* * *

**The Nightmare Begins**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He then gave a hair-raising cackle. It was lucky that a snowball hit his face, _"Wait... A snowball...?"_ Leila turned to see a boy with snow white hair and royal blue hoodie, tossing a ball of snow from his hand and into the air and back to his hand. Upon seeing that, the first thing that comes to her mind is Jack, "Jack!" She smiled and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. She ignored the coldness of his body radiating her. She just wanted to be safe. She then realize that she was hugging him for too long so she quickly back away, blushing in an instant.

"Who is he anyway?" Leila asked, not feeling afraid of the guy anymore, "He's Pitch Black or the Boogeyman... He scares people," He explained before he shooting a bolt of ice. Pitch -who knows what he's doing, simply just dodged it.

* * *

**Leila's P.O.V**

I watched in awe as Jack shot a bolt of ice but sighed when Pitch was as quick as a bunny. I then saw someone beside me, "Oh! Hey Jamie...? Wait... What are you doing here?" Well that's weird. Is he stalking me?! How'd they know I was here? My brain produced a chunk of questions, "Well... I heard you were going to the mall and I heard that Jack said Pitch was going to kidnap you for who knows what and... we're here," Jamie simply responded as if reading my mind this whole time, "Oh..." I took a quick glance at Jack, hearing Pitch saying, "Just to let you know, I have a wife..." I saw him disappear through the black sand, hearing the spine-chilling cackle from him.

After the incident, Jamie and I sauntered while Jack floated beside us, "A wife... And how is that gonna be a threat to _you_ guys?" I asked Jack who just simply shrugged.

"This is weird... Even if I barely know you... You sounded a bit more happy... Why is that?" Jamie asked but quickly added, "I heard that you were picked on by those girls in school and you sound so... sad,"

I didn't know what to say. I _do _sound happy. It's like my friends just made my day... "I don't know..." I replied, unsure, "Hey, how's about playing in the snow sound?" Jack butted in the conversation. Both of our faces lit up, "Heck yeah!" I giggled at Jamie's reaction, "What are you doing Leila?!" an ear-piercing shout rang my eardrums. It was an all too familiar voice, "A-Allie?" I said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well... I... Uh..." She said, trembling but shook her head, "Never mind that!" She shouted once more. A hint of jealousy was in the tone of her voice, "What are you doing with Jamie?! Is he going to your house?! Have-!" I quickly interrupted her before she says anything... _Dirty!_ "No! We're not going to do _that_!" I hissed. Drops of saliva escaped out of my mouth like as if there was some kind of venom in it, "And I'm not a filthy whore who's very lustful and lecherous _**(A/N: Lecherous... That's one hell of a word)**_!" I added, "Don't mind me," I muttered to Jamie and Jack who had surprised faces.

"What do those words mean?" I heard Jamie muttering to Jack, "I... Have no... idea..." Jack replied, confused with what I just said. Well, maybe they should read more books so they could understand me...

"Then what are you guys suppose to be doing?" She snarled, folding her arms, green with envy, ("Wait, so she understands her?" Jamie asked, "Pretty much," Jack replied, telling that he's unsure by the tone of his voice.) "Well... We're gonna play with the snow!" Jamie exclaimed with glee, ignoring our arguement, "By the way, are you one of Leila's friends?" I noticed her face had rosy cheeks which caused me to giggle. Never have I seen Allie being so bashful! She's usually the one who babbles a lot in our clique. And her face is so priceless! So this is what I felt about Jack when I first saw him...! Wait, what?

Anyway, I saw her nodding vigorously, "Cool! So you must be Allie! The name's Jamie!" Jamie stick out a hand for her to shake it. Hesitant at first, Allie shook it, "Hey! Wanna play in the snow? It's gonna be fun!" Jamie ran to a pile of snow which Jack made.

I have to admit, this is _so _adorable! It feels like as if she and I changed our brains. In a split second, something hit me. My eyes darted at Jack whistling innocently. I then shot a snowball towards him, _"Two can play it that game!" _I chuckled. Soon, I was playing and having fun!

* * *

In a few hours, Allie then asked me, "Where _is _this snow coming from anyway?"

_**(A/N: Let's say it's already spring)**_

"Jack Frost!" I exclaimed happily, "What?" She looked at me like as if I was crazy, "Jack Frost!" I repeated. With that said, she gasped, "It _is_ Jack Frost!" "Pleasure to meet'cha!" He bowed like a gentleman which is not Jack I know... I cocked a brow, "Oh my God, isn't he the hottie," Allie whispered while looking at Jack. Not knowing what to say, I nodded slowly. I mean, who doesn't think he's hot? I then noticed something, "Wouldn't it be insulting him," I whispered back, "Why?"

"'Cause he's the Winter Spirit,"

"Oh..."

"What are you guys whispering?" I heard Jack, "Girl stuff!" I responded quickly. He wasn't buying it at first but nodded anyway.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow!" I bid goodbye to Allie, "Don't do anything to my Jamie!" She warned me softly so only I could hear. I sighed, _"Of course..." _I thought. All is left was Jack, Jamie and I, "Crap! School!" I exclaimed, making Jamie jump in surprise, "Oh yeah!" Jamie exclaimed as well, "Better get going Jamie... Bye!" I gave him a hug. Don't know why but... Sheesh! What's with me being all... huggy?

Without looking back, I ran back to my house. Okay, maybe I did took a quick glance at Jamie... Who was just standing there with his face visibly pink from the street lights, _"Oh hell no..." _I was making him fall for me. I face palmed. In a blink of an eye, my feet were no longer on the ground. I gasped in surprise that I felt something cold around my back and between my legs. I shivered. It was none other than Jack who carried me bridal style.

I felt my cheeks warm and I swear I saw his pink cheeks. My window was opened. He laid me on my bed, "Goodnight, Snowflake," He muttered. God, my cheeks are on fire! Snowflake... Snowflake... His words repeated in my head. My vision was blurry as I saw a figure leaving. I have to admit now and there's no hint of lie. I can really see it now. I'm in love... With a Winter Spirit...

_**(A/N: Yeah, I get it... It's HELL-A CHEESY!)**_

* * *

_"Jack... I... I love... you..." I said in between cries. An evil blood-curdling cackle rang into my ears. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to inject into my body as my pulse quickened...!_

**_(A/N: Sorry if the dream's short...)_**

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I sat up, "That was one hell of a dream," I said, spiting out strands of hair out of my mouth and wiped my saliva. It was a few minutes before my usual wake up time. Shrugging it off, I did my morning routine.

It was half pass five o'clock and I have finished my routine. I bid goodbye to my mom, "See you later!" I said before receiving a bone-crushing hug by my mom.

* * *

I shut the door behind me. I looked up the sky which was in a gradient shade of dark blue. The stars were barely visible, making a faint twinkle. My left hand held my clinging violet satchel as I stared at my feet -which are dragging on the pavement, blankly. Images of the dream I had crept in my mind that I couldn't focus in my surroundings. I tried to shake it off but I let out a sigh, knowing that this was to no avail, "Hey Yvette!" My eyebrows furrowed as my middle name was heard. It was Olivia, "Olivia! I told you many times... Don't call me Yvette!" I snarled, glaring daggers at her.

She giggled, "I think I sorta like Yvette more you know!" -she tagged along- "So... What's bothering you?"

"Oh! Um..." I said, avoiding her concerned stare, "I... I forgot my b-book," I coughed, lie being an evidence in my voice. I took a glance at her hesitated face, seeming that she wasn't buying my excuse, "Come on! You can tell me anything!" I sighed. If I ever tell her, she would think I'm a crazy person or something... We have finally reached school. It's finally my time tell her.

* * *

"Ugh... That Jack... I need to get rid of him first so that I can make that little girl on my side!" A tall dark man said. His hands behind him as he walked to and fro. After fleeing, he remembered that he mentioned his wife to Jack and his silly friends as a threat, "My dear Vanity, can you please stop looking in the mirror And come 'ere! We need to have a little chat," Pitch called out his 'wife' -who was doing (sorry for the mild language) slutty poses and saying how perfect she was, "But I'm busy!" He heard her whine. Rolling his golden snake (or cat) like eyes, he walked to her.

* * *

"Wait, what?" My silly little story caused Olivia to squint her eyes skeptically. Groaning, she changed the topic as I opened my locker, "I just bought this awesome book!" She dug in her fancy-looking bag and a book was held in her hands from the bag. There were seven women who are very prepossessing. I cringed at the right side of the cover. A woman with her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed and was um... Touching herself. I'm not gonna give you the details. It's revolting actually. A little too absurd to say it. Luckily, her hands did not touch her crotch.

"It's called the Goddesses of Sins!" Olivia squealed. A sign of interest if she ever squeals, "The first woman is Vanity, then Envy, then Wrath, then Sloth, then Avarice, then Gluttony and the slut, Lust!" Her explanation resulted me to roll my eyes in a playful manner. In a flash, an attractive girl with curled hair waved at me, "Hey guys! It's me, Allie!"

I notice a group of guys were following her akin to a magnet. She clumsily ran towards us, her heels making a 'clinking' sound as I watched her in awe, "Allie..." I said, "Why the heck are you dressed like that?" She then made a model pose causing the boys to fawn over her. A smirk danced on her lips, "What is she up to?" I murmured to Olivia. Knowing that Olivia and Allie are childhood friends, they know each other all too well, "Smirking is a sign when Allie is being an optimistic yet weird at the same time... Such 'sluttiness'..."

"Oh dear God, no..." I stared at Allie anxiously. I know that it has something to do with Jamie. What if she's gonna do something... _Naughty _to him? No, that's a bit too much for a fourteen-year-old average girl -who looks slutty, to do the _'do'_ to him... Lest I'm dirty-minded.

Snapping myself from my deep thoughts, my eyes darted at Allie, her smirk was wider than usual, "Hell no..." I groaned. I know this is gonna the end of my life, "You, girl, need some make over!" She pointed her finger to me then made a square using her two fingers from each of her hands, "Guys!" My body took a quick turn after the voice filled with familiarity rang in my ear drums. Eva -who has gotten thinner and slim, ran towards us with a dreaded look on her face, "Eva? What's the matter?" Allie stopped smirking and was replaced with concern, perturb face, "Haven't you heard the news?" "N-news?" I stammered. This news is ought to be serious...

* * *

_**Me: Hooray! Cliffhangers!**_

_**Leila: Seriously?!**_

_**Me: Well sorry! I ran out of ideas!**_

_**Leila: Is it just me or is the room cold as hell?**_

_**Me: Hell is not cold-**_

_**Leila: *covers my mouth* Whatever**_

_**Me: *removes her hand from me* Holy Baloney!**_

**_Leila: What the f*ck?!_**

**_Jack: Hey ladies!_**

**_Me: *blushes* H-hi Jack! *whispers* Aren't you being seduced by now?_**

**_Leila: Uh... No? *whispers* I have crush on him but not mildly obsessed..._**

**_Me: Love at first sight at least?_**

**_Leila: Uh.. No. Anyhow, let's read our readers' reviews!_**

**_Me: Actually, we have 2... It's quite sad actually... First off, my virtual friend, Bloody!_**

**TheEighthDeadlySin4889: Wow I love the story Cub! I can tell why you made it *snickers* have fun writing the rest of this, I'll be sure to read it :D GOOD BYE**

_**Me: Haha, thanks! No that's not the reason... We've talked through this... Haha okay! I'm literally having fun writing this!**_

_**Leila: Is it because Jack's here?**_

_**Me: *shoves her aside* Don't listen to her she's insane!**_

_**Leila: *at the bottom of the screen* *points at me* *whispers* She's cray-cray about Jokul Frosti...**_

_**Me: Next! We have... SunnySummer77 my dear virtual **__**friend!**_

**SunnySummer77: Always Chu chuu! :) Its Jamie! :D nah...I'm kidding. And I am FAR from being a pro...but I hope my new story puts me on the map :) anyway, this is great! Your writing has improved since we first met and that shows skill :) I'm glad you continue to write, its been too long. We should chat more! :) So anyway, pitch is back! Back in Black...such a great album... *sigh* but its all good! Pitch is actually one of the few villains I enjoy...he's actually fun to watch and I hope that is no exception here! Keep going and until next time. Bye chu chuu!**

_**Me: Oh hell yeah you are the ultimate... thingy... whatchamacallit... Pro! Yeah, I know... I did improve... Such touching compliments... Haha "Back in Black" good one! Okay bye!**_

_**Leila: And it's finally done... Please R&R and Follow/Favorite it if you want to!**_

_**Me: Are you fishing for compliments and thirsty for likes?**_

_**Leila: *puts out a script* But it says here!**_

_**Me: Eh... Whatever... Anyways, see ya soon guys!**_

_**Leila: Bye!**_

_**Jack: *waves while floating in mid-air***_

* * *

**I can't believe I turned Jack into a slut in the ending... LOL!**

**I'm ought to do this fic! All fired up for the next chapter... If my brain doesn't ache anymore... Sigh...**

**See ya soon!**

**-FallenSnowflakes33**


End file.
